Dreaming Within
by sg1niner87
Summary: What if the past 7 years of working for Stargate Command was just a dream? 7 years of 'knowing' with out really knowing. What's real and what's fake? It all started when they returned from P3X-735.. JackSam Ship
1. P3X735

Title: Dreaming Within..  
Rating: PG (13)

Spoilers: None at this point

Season: Any but with Dr. Frasier being mentioned I guess around season 7.. doesn't matter but shes alive.

Summary: What if the past 7 years of working for Stargate Command was just a dream? 7 years of 'knowing' with out really knowing. What's real and what's fake? It all started when they returned from P3X-735..

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MGM, yadda yadda. Only thing mine is the idea of this story and it was written by me.

Author's Note: Feedback would be nice since this is my first ever story that I've wrote. The idea of this just poped right up in my fron (head).

If your woundering where I got this idea from... I got an idea for the story.. But anyway the story is going to be about like the past 7 years of work that they've done was just a dream ( a twist ending but i wont tell ya, you gotta be surprised lol) anyway they start to question what was real etc. They like go on a mission, come back and things start to disappear.. I kinda got the characters to the ones on tv, especally jack oneill (richard dean anderson) he always makes funny remarks anyway... email me what ya think

**CHAPTER 1 of ??**

The gate had just disengaged and they all found themselves on P3X-735. They looked around at their surroundings and O'Neill sighted. 

"Trees.. Trees.. And oh hey, would ya look at that? more trees!" Col. O'Neill sat down on a rock and looked up at his team.

"One would think if one left their planet it would actually be different."

"Different as in?" Daniel said 

"As in, not the same"

"ah" Daniel said slightly annoyed. Did they always have to have this conversation every time jack saw a tree on a planet.

"I mean come on, Where's the colorful trees?" O'neill pointed at the trees in the far distant "I mean green green and more green.. Carter?" 

"Yes sir?" Carter said looking down at her commanding officer smiling.

"Next time we take a trip through the stargate I want you to pack some paint and paint brushes with you." 

"And what do you plan on doing with them O'Neill?" 

"Ahh Teal'c don't ask, just don't." Daniel said 

O'Neill got up off of the rock and walked over to Teal'c. Jack patted Teal'c back and turned around and smiled at Daniel and Sam. "Ahh Teal'c ever painted before?"

"I have not" 

"ahh what a shame, its quite fascinating isn't it carter?"

"Yes sir.. Almost as fun as your fishing. Teal' you would love it." Carter said with a laugh and O'Neill glared at her. Teal'c stood there remembering the day when Col. O'Neill took him fishing. He made a weird look and quickly turned over to Daniel

"Daniel Jackson... did you not say you needed help with your... uhh stuff as humans of earth would call it?" teal'c said as Jack made a face saying he was dissapointed that no one wanted to paint the trees different colors for him.

"yes I do need help with my err, yeah you know what I mean" Daniel says and the two of them (himself and teal'c) start walking away.

"Hey! Just where do you two think your going?" Jack and Carter follow daniel and teal'c

"exploring.. it's what we do."

"It's what _you _do. We just have the job of protecting you from hurting yourself every time we step through the gate."

"ha, funny, very funny.. and I do NOT always get hurt."

"Carter, who had to take a trip to see Doctor Frasier yesterday?"

"I'm sorry sir, but whos the one who tripped over their own feet while walking to the debreifing room? and landed almost right on their face?"

"hey!" jack said starting to protest

"AND tried to bring me down also?"

"I was merely trying to save myself"

"this never ends does it?" Daniel shakes his head and laughs

"To which are you reffering too." Teal'c asks

"By bringing me down with you!?"

"hey, whatever happen to taking one for the team?"

Sam just smiles and walks faster to catch up to daniel and teal'c leaving Colonel O'Neill not that far behind.

"What about for me??" Jack yells loud enough for her to hear him.

"Daniel I got you outta this, this time.. you owe me" sam wispers to daniel

"What did I do?"

"You know well enough that Colonel O'Neill would of list every injury you've had for this month only! Heck, if he had the time he would be naming them all"

"Umm guys sorry to break up your wonderful conversation, but do you actually know where your going." Jack says as he joins the group and breaking up sams and daniel "serect" conversation.

"Oh why yes Jack, I went to mapquest before we left." Daniel said sarcasticly

"I heard this time of year on P3X-735 that 'rock or us' is closed to further notice. So, sorry danny boy, looks like no rocks for you"

"Artifacts Jack, not rocks.. artifacts.." daniel looked at jack and shook his head.. How many times does he have to tell jack that?

"ah, rocks? artifacts? they're all the same" jack said, he knew daniel hated when he called artifacts rocks... That's the only reason why he continues to call it that. He loves pushing buttons, expecially red ones but unfortunately there wasn't any on this trip through the stargate, so annoying Daniel makes up for that.. Daniel decided not to say anything else so for once they continued walking in 'silence' that's of course you don't count the times when Jack asked if they are there yet. When truthfully there wasn't a "there". They figured (Sam, Daniel and Teal'c) that there wasn't any life signs after 30 minutes of being on this planet. But they decided to make jack suffer a few more minutes of boredom

Jack comes to a halt and yells "theres nothing here!"

The three of them (Sam, Daniel & Teal'c) stop and turn towards Jack.

Sam smiles and says "I know"

"You know?"

"Yes...sir"

"And when did you know...that.."

"We have known for a while O'Neill" Teal'c finally says.

"And you three thought it was okay to not let me know untill now?"

"It was Sams idea" daniel says blaming sam, sam protests and glares at daniel.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Major.."

"Colonel.."

"Is this true?"

Sam smiles "Sir.. Now where would I get an idea like that from?"

"Carter, you have the tendency to pull ideas outta your ass.." Jack says but then quickly says " Head, I mean head."

After about 15 minutes of walking back to the gate, daniel dailed home and used his code for the G.D.O.

"I don't think I've ever been this bored before!" jack as they walk up to the gate

"I'll be sure to let General Hammond know you loved this and would love to come back as soon as possible... sir."

"I do not think this tops off fishing O'Neill." Teal'c said with a grin..

but defore Jack could even reply to tealc the four of them entered through the gate..


	2. Carter!

Note: sorry if this chapter isn't that great, it was hard for me to get everything right down to the middle..

**CHAPTER 2 of ??**

Sam, Daniel Teal'c followed by Jack entered through the stargate and walked down the ramp to meet up with General Hammond.

"Ah, general, boy am I glad to see you!" Col. O'Neill said as hes unstraping his P-90

"I take it the mission was a success?" General Hammond said

"If you call seeing nothing but trees a success then by all means sir the mission was a success. A huge one. But sir with all due respect, I wouldn't put it on top of the list.. It doesn't deserve the right to top off anything right now. Well maybe our mission to P3X-621." Colonel O'Neill was gonna go on but daniel makes the generals life easier and breaks it down.

"Basicly what Jack is saying there was nothing there."

"Yes, I was going to get to that before you rudely interupted me.." jack said in defense

"Well I want you all to report to Doctor Frasier and get checked out and we'll debreif in one hour."

"ey ey captain.."Colonel O'Neill turned to his team and said "Follow the yellow brick road."

"Yes sir, but make sure you don't trip."

General Hammond stares at the two, and can't help but laugh. Colonel O'Neill is a bad influence. Well not in a "bad" way, but over the past years, Samantha Carter is turning more and more like Colonel O'Neill.

"That would be General not captain.. that was back in 1969" "... which might i add you still owe me that money.." the general says to jack before he walks away.

Jack turns to his team

"Can you believe that? After all theses years he wants his money back? For cryin out loud that was in 1969!"

"Which was only a few years ago for us.." Daniel said

"And you did say you would pay him back with interest" Sam said smiling at jack,

"O'Neill!" teal'c yelled and every one turned around and saw the gate disapearing then came some of the people working in the gate room and slowly everything else starts to disapear.. Teal'c was the first one from the SG1 team to disappear then came daniel..

"What the hell is goin on! Carter do something!" jack yelled as the two witnessed their friends and co-workers disappearing in thin air.

"I would LOVE to sir but I have no idea whats happening!"

"Oh come on, your smart, think of something.. that's an order!" jack said looking in the oppisite direction watching other things disappear.

Carter looks down at her hands and they are fading away..

"Sir..." jack turns around and sees that sam is fading away..Jack takes a deep breathe and looks at carter..

"Carter whatever happens I will find a way.."

"Jack..."

"No..." Jack closes his eyes and hopes once he opens them that all of this wasnt happening but once he opened them carter went like the rest of them...

"CARTER!" ....


	3. 1997

Notes: I know this is a very short chapter and it should of been longer and hold onto the story a little bit more but I have to leave for work soon and if I continue to add on to this I then wont be able to stop. Next few chapters will involve sam. Keep in mind since the story takes us back to 1997 daniel and teal'c wont be in this untill the end of the story..

"CARTER!" Jack closed his eyes and then bulted straight up from a bed

"Jack?" a female voice called out

Jacks eyes followed to where he heard the voice.. no it couldn't be..

"Sara?"

"Oh god jack I was so worried.."

"Why are you here?" jack said and sara looked at him confused

"What do you mean why am I here? Jack you were in a accident! Why do you expect me to be some where else?"

Jack looks around his surrounds and then lays back down and whispers

"Charlie?"

"Same as it was before you had your accident.."

"Yes and when exactly did this happen.?"

"A few days ago.."

"ahh.. year? .."

Sara was gonna say something but jack cut her off

"2004 ?"

"Jack it's 1997"

"This isn't real."

"What do you mean its not real?? This is as real as it gets jack."

"Because I'm a few years behind! "

"The doctors said being in a coma can take you to other places to keep your mind in tack."

"Sara you don't get it.. we're no longer together.. after charlies death I pushed you away and we later got a divorce. I then worked at the... in a classified building.. Went to other places with my team.. and have been doing this for years!"

Sara just sat there in her chair and jack just stared at her.

"Oh for cryin out loud!"

A few days later jack was released from the hosiptal he was staying at. The few days that he was there sara had given him space to get his mind back together. The first place he went after he was released was to Carters house. But when he got there it was all different. He knocked on the door and a young guy about in his 20s answered it..

"hmm I don't supposed Samantha Carter lives here?"

"No, no sam here. Sorry."

"oh okay.. thanks.."

Jack walked back to his truck and sat in there for a little bit and thought.. The last thing he remembered was everything disappearing and the last to go was sam.. He knew something wasn't right. It just seemed all to weird, jack knew next where he had to go and he hoped it will give him all the answers hes looking for..


	4. Listening?

Sorry for not updating sooner I apologize for making you wait. I know I hate waiting too. I've just been busy with school and work and when I finally have off I usually use those days for "Lazy days". But I'm here to make it up for you all. Just to let you know this chapter isn't really explaing all that much. I dont like it very much but hopefully the next one will be much better. I tried to leave some humor in it.

**4/?**

Jack pulled up to Chevron Mountain with his truck and parked it. He got out of his car and made it to the first check point. Lt. Hamilton was there. Though he's only been there for a year he knows who's supposed to be there and usually knows who every one is. When he first saw Jack he knew there was going to be a problem.

"Excuse me you don't belong here."

"See that's where your, slightly wrong. It's sir."

Lt. Hamilton looked at him confused.

"What?"

"That would be, excuse me 'sir' considering I am a higher rank then you." Jack said proudly with a smirk on his face. "So I suggested you contact General Hammond and let him know Jack O'Neill is here.. And waiting..

Lt. Hamilton looked at Jack and knew if this guy knew there was a General Hammond here that maybe he did belong here.

"Yes sir"

Lt. Hamilton picked up the phone and told General Hammond that there was a Jack O'Neill wanting to speak to him.

Jack speaks loud enough knowing Hammond will hear him

"O'Neill, two L's."

Lt. Hamilton: Yes sir. Yes I will get some one to escort him to you.. Yes sir.

Lt. Hamilton got finally got off the phone after a whole five minutes of waiting Jack was bored. But he quickly forgot about being bored once he remembered the true reason why he was here.

When Jack started working here years ago he never knew actually how deep under ground he really was until he asked Carter. Carter was his Computer, she knew everything. He wished he knew her when he was in high school but then again that would of never really worked out well considering she would have been possibly still a baby. Not that he's that "old." He knew he was in trouble losing Carter will be like losing a arm or a leg. He needed her, just as he needs all his body parts.

After reminiscing about Sam he noticed it was now time for him to step out of the elevator and follow the lines (_I noticed they had lines on the floor all around the base_) to Hammonds Office with his new found buddy.. Okay so the guy only said one word, which was sir, and he was only escorting him to see Hammond because he was ordered to. But isn't that what friends are for?

Jack and his new "friend" finally made it to see the General. After his friend, which truthfully he forgot his name even though he knew the guy for years. Major. Matthews? Ah who cares I still got years to try and remember. He knocked on the door and hear Hammond yell "Come in"

"Ah general, what a pleasant surprise! Who would of thought you're a hard man to track down."

"What are you doing here? Your no long stationed here. Your retired."

"Yeah well you know.. Considering I saved the world more times then I can count I thought you could do me at least one favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know a favor, when some one asks you to do something and that person kindly agrees and then there's always some one who high tails outta the room and disagrees."

"I know what that is _colonel_."

"ohhhhhhh, you mean the whole saving the world stuff?"

Hammond looked at Jack and was about to speak well Jack beat him to it.

"Okay.. You are well aware who I am. I am here about the STARGATE.."

General Hammond was about to speak again but jack cut him off. "ahhh, let me finish. Now it's your choice to decide if you think I'm loony or crazy but listen. I wake up and everything is different. You see me and my team SG1 went to a planet called.. P3X.. Actually I'll get back to you with that. But we went there we saw, we learned nothing and then we came back and the next thing I know you'll all disappearing and then I wake up. Now don't tell me this could be possibly a dream because then, it was 2004 now it just happens to be 1997."

"So let me get this straight you came here to my base, to tell me this? Which of course you know damn well I wont believe a word of it because the STARGATE has been inactive for years!"

"Yes sir, but you have to believe me. Come on remember 1969? I'll pay you back, with interest? Lt. Hammond disobeying orders to help his future buddies out. Come on who could ever forget 1969. I sure as hell didn't for the second time around."

"Okay.. I'm listening."

"I thought you were already listening?"

General Hammond gets up from his desk and closes his office door..


	5. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

&$$

"Are you like this all the time?"

General Hammond knew right there when Jack smirked that he was always like this. With sarcastic remarks and getting on his nerves already.

"Listen Jack, I don't know what to say. If you're the only one who remembers this then you may just be stuck repeating."

"Carter.."

"Sam may not even remember Jack. You say I was there and I don't remember a thing. Hell you have to understand this is hard to believe."

We hear a cell phone ringing and Jack notices that its his phone ringing. He takes his cell phone out and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Jack?"

"Sara, What's Up?"

"I just wanted you to know there was a Samantha Carter that was here before asking for you but then she quickly said she had the wrong person."

"Blonde hair blue eyes?"

"uh yes.."

"Okay thanks"

"Jack, betty and her husband are going out to eat later and they invited us. I told them I'll ask you if that's okay? I just thought it would be good.. So we could talk."

Jack looked over at Hammond who was sitting patiently waiting for him to finish up.

"Sara you know I'm not to keen with talking. But you know I love food and can't turn that down. I'll be there in a few."

Note from Author: I know I know I'm evil please don't send hate letters. If no update tomorrow expect one on friday I promise!


	6. Wrong one?

Author Notes: Shelliesnape - this one chapter is for you since you wanted to know what happened with their encounter.

Airam4u – I wrote it as Hammond knew Sam before the STARGATE Program.. Didn't he know Jacob before hand? (I may be wrong but that's how I wrote it. Sorry for the confusion) And with Hammond "knowing to much" I basically meant with what Jack told him behind doors. He just told him about what happened.. he woke up and found out the past 7 years may of not happened.

Thank you to every one that has given me feedback I'm really glad that you like it. (seeing as though its my first fanfic that I wrote) If you have any ideas or anything please let me know.

0000000000000000000000000

Earlier in the day

During the time Sara was with Jack at the hospital she wasn't home that much, so as soon as she knew Jack would be okay she left to him alone to give him his space and to think. And to get her thoughts off of him she cleaned around the house. She looked around the living room and contemplated about moving around some furniture but she quickly shot that idea outta her head by the sound of the door bell.

Sara made her way to the door and opened it and saw a women probably in her early 30s with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi"

"Oh.." Sara noticed the women looked a little unease "Sorry, I was looking for a Jack O'Neill I must have the wrong house."

"No, You have the right house. Jack is currently out right now. Who are you? I'll let him know you stopped by. "

"My name is Samantha Carter.. Sorry I think I this is the wrong Jack O'Neill"

"There's only one Jack O'Neill that I know of"

"ah, there's actually another one. Only one L no sense of humor. He's my uh, Colonel in the air force."

"Oh are you sure? My Jack is also a colonel in the air force. The sense of humor is you know.." Sara laughed out loud and Sam laughed too but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes I'm Sure Jack O'Neil.. With one L isn't married"

"ah"

"Well I have to get going. Sorry for the mistake"

"No it's okay have a nice day."

Sara shut the door and leaned her back against the door and thought. Didn't Jack cry out a "Carter" before he awoke? What exactly is going on? If this Samantha Carter said she had the wrong Jack O'Neill why would Jack know her? All she knew was that she had to bring it up to Jack. So she toyed with the idea of calling him.


	7. Go On if you feel like Letting Go

**Note from Author: **Sorry for the long wait of a new chapter. I know I'm bad. I know you all hate waiting a long period of time to read a new chapter, because I too am like that once I get into a story. I'm kind of at writers block right now. This isn't how I envisioned them to meet up. Well maybe it's slightly different, confusing if you may.

Jack finished up his chat with General Hammond and General Hammond decided to take this all in (to think about it) and would call him in a few days.

So Jack met Sara at O'Malley's. Jack and Sara still haven't had their "talk" but it was kind of hard to talk when you have a Sara's nosey friend Betty and her husband sitting at the same table. Plus Jack was never one to talk. Especially since this was all to weird to take in.

So he decided to excuse himself from the table to go up to the bar. He ordered a drink a looked around the restaurant and then spotted _her._ He got up and took his beer with him and walked over to the short blonde haired women.

"Carter?"

The women turned around and met face to face with Jack. They both stood there staring at each other until Jack finally realized she wasn't going to talk first.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what your taking about."

"Oh for crying out loud Carter! No need to play dumb that was never your things to do."

Sara scanned the restaurant and saw Jack talking to some one. Sara excused herself from the table and told her friends she'll be right back. Sara finally found herself closer to getting to Jack but she then realized that the person who she saw earlier was the one Jack was talking to.

"Jack? Is everything alright?"

Sam looked at Jack then at his wife.

"Everything's fine I was just about to leave. Your husband was just asking me what would be a good gift idea to get you."

Jack hurriedly said "Oh were not.." But then got interrupted by Sara.

"Aren't you that Samantha Carter that came to my house looking for Jack?"

"Umm"

Jack turned to face Sara with his back towards Sam.

"Sara could you give me a minute please? I'll meet you back at the table."

Sara agreed she knew something was going on but couldn't quite understand it all yet. But she knew the way Jack looked at this women. Because years ago Jack had looked at her like that. But she couldn't quite understand how the two met. As Sara walked away Jack watched her he then turned around and saw Sam also walking away.

"Carter!"

Sam stopped as she heard him calling her but she knew she had to continue walking. So that's what she did. She just walked away and as easy as that sounds it was hard. She was walking away from a lot of things at this given moment. But what she didn't know was that Jack was following her as she reached outside Jack gapped her arm and turned her so she was facing him.

"You know." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

As they both searched each others eyes for a answer Sam broke the eye contact and looked down to see he was still holding her arm.

"Jackk.. Just let go."

And she meant more then just having a hold of her arm.

"Sam.."

"Just don't.."

"No"

Jack looked down at his hand that was holding her arm. He wasn't grabbing onto it tight just had it there. He sighted and then let go of her arm.

"All I know is you were given a second chance, Jack. You might as well go for it.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam looked straight head and looked at the door to enter O'Malley. Jack turned and looked at what she was looking at.

"The answer is waiting for you in O'Malley"

And with that simple note she left.

Another Note Since I have Tomorrow and Saturday off I will get a new part up whether it's a small part or not its still better then nothing. Plus I have to go and think of what else I want to add. I started this story knowing what I was going to do, But now I'm not so sure anymore since it is my first ever fic.

And before you ask questions, the ending basically has Sam telling Jack to let go, and with their new problem might be a chance for Jack. Though his son is still dead he could still mend (fix) his relationship with Sara. Sam would do anything to make Jack happy even if it means making her give up something (or some one) she loves. Don't worry I'll try to explain this as more chapters come along. .


	8. Just say Good night

**Note from Author:** I'm sorry I haven't done anything with this story since December 30. I was busy with school ending (attending scholarship ceremonys, graduationsetc)and now im moving onto college but I would like to try and see where I can get this story going. Lets see If I still have" it". "it" as in making the story good :-d this chapter is short... give me time to find the flow of the story again... If you have any questions or comments and ideas please email me at ... sorry once again

000000000000000000000000

As Jack turned and looked at what Sam was looking at he turned back around and saw that Sam had started to walk away and head to her car. (which looked like a rental one to him). He hurried over to her and turned her around.

"where are you going?"

In the far distent sara was walking up to the two of them.

"Jack is everything alright?"

he turned to see sara walking over towards them and he looked back at sam.

"Good Night Sir"

"Carter.."

Sam reached her car and got in. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw sara reaching in to give jack a hug. Sam drove away not looking back. But what see would of seen was the sadness in jacks eyes as the two of them walked back into O'Malley's. They walked back to their table and told their friends they were going to call it a night and head back home.

0000000000000000000000000

"baby just say goodnight  
I'll be gone tomorrow  
baby just close your eyes  
I can't take the sorrow  
baby just walk away  
you know I can't stay  
there's no easy way to say goodbye  
so baby just say goodnight " The Click Five - Baby Just say goodnight


	9. Not My Job

Watch out for the next chapter... This one is a "Talk" with jack and sara... I dont really like it since jack isnt that good with talking.. and I don't know how he would react.. but I tired...

000000000000

There drive home was quiet. Sara wanted to believe nothing too serious was going on but she didn't know what to believe anymore. She never saw this 'Samantha Carter' women untill today, so how did Jack know her?

When they finally reached home, well it was more home to sara then it was to Jack. Jack got out of the car and slamed the door and went inside leaving sara to follow. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch.

"are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"I would love to... But I don't know whats going on"

"Oh come on Jack! I've been trying to be very understanding. Who was that?"

"Who was who... Wait what?" Jack put his heads on his head and rubbed it. He was starting to get a really bad headache.

"How do you know Samantha Carter? And don't say you dont. When you awoke from your coma you yelled her name"

"I already told you I'm a few years behind"

"See that right there I don't understand"

"... For some reason something happened and I don't know how to tell you.. That's carters job."

"Well try and make it your job."

"... no seriously... not my job.. I couldn't tell you.."

"How can you be such a smart ass like a time like this.. .."

"God sara, I wish I can tell you whats going on. I wish we can work this out but this isnt real. Hell I don't know whats real anymore."

"You like her."

"What?.. No.."

Sara laughed at this, she knew jack and dispite what jack may think she knew he liked her. She saw it in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed jack. Turn the light out when your done."


End file.
